Medical device systems, such as medication delivery systems, frequently require various components to be fluidly connected to one another. For example, a syringe may be fluidly connected to an injection needle, an intravenous fluid supply bag may be fluidly connected to a catheter, etc. The fluid connections between the different components must be secure to prevent leakage as well as to prevent foreign substances, including air, from being introduced into the system. Additionally, it is often desirable to be able to quickly and easily make the desired connections without the user of tools
One prevalent connection configuration in the medical device field is the Luer connection. Luer connections include cooperating male and female connector components having complimentary tapers. The taper geometry of Luer connectors are standardized as a continuous 6% taper. Connection between male and female Luer connectors may be made by pressing the male connector component into the female connector component. A friction fit is achieved between complimentary tapers of the connector components.
While Luer connectors provide reliable connection integrity and are relatively easy to use, no standardized tolerance is specified for the connector components. Slight deviations from an exact 6% taper may occur, e.g., as a result of manufacturing variation. Given that Luer connector components are often made of plastic materials, reliable connections are still achievable with connectors deviating slightly from the specified 6% taper, e.g., as a result of deformation of the plastic connector components and the relatively large contacting surface area. However, the depth of insertion of the connector components may vary as a result of any deviation from a 6% taper.
As such, when a defined insertion depth is required between the connector components, while a reliable connection may be achievable, the required insertion depth may not. The insertion depth of the connectors could be increased, e.g., by slightly deforming one or more of the connector components by pushing the connector components together more firmly. However, the constant taper of the connector components (resulting in an ever-increasing contact area), and the attendant engagement force, causes the insertion force to rapidly increase. It is possible that the engagement force may increase to a level that is greater than a force that is easily achievable by the user of the device, which may include elderly patients and/or patients having diminished physical capacity.